The World Wide Web Is Smaller Than You Think
by syaorans and edwards lover
Summary: Being the son of a murderer, hated at school, given no money from his godfather and now gay Naruto tries to confide in a stranger on the internet about some of his problems but what if this stranger isn't really a stranger?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone just a little comment from me. This is story number one and the idea just popped into my head so I quickly wrote it down before it hopped away. I do admit reading other stories have given me this idea but it comes from my head

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that has to do with him. Only the idea to this story

Enjoy!

The-Last-Raven: (9:15) hey you there?

Lonely-Fox: (9:17) yeah I just got home from errands. Glad you're on now :)

The-Last-Raven: (9:18) I've actually been on for a while…got on right after school…

Lonely-Fox: (9:19) What! That was like 5 hours ago. What have you been doing the whole time?

The-Last-Raven: (9:19) homework mostly...just waiting for a certain someone

Lonely-Fox: (9:20) oh? Who on earth would you wait 5 hours for?

Sasuke smacked himself on the forehead. How could this boy be so dense? A few months back Sasuke had ventured on to a gay-chat web site for gays to talk to other gays easily. Sasuke had known he was gay since the 8th grade. It is now his junior year in high school and he wanted to talk to others like him. Most of his school thinks he is the strait star athlete who plays football, track, and basketball. Girls fallow him everywhere and ask him out constantly but if he told anyone his sexual status he was sure Itachi would not approve. His Mother and Father died when he was five and now lived in the Uchiha estate with his brother and the servants. He could just see the disapproving look on Itachi's fac- Sasuke looked up at the screen after it beeped.

Lonely-Fox: (9:26) Raven? Who would you wait for?

Sasuke had been so lost in thought he forgot to reply. _Damn I need to stop thinking so much…_

The-Last-Raven: (9:26) sorry I had stepped away for a minute. There's only one person id actually wait for…

Lonely-Fox: (9:27) oh you have a boyfriend? What's he like? Is he cute? And does he have a friend?

The-Last-Raven: (9:28) no I don't have a boyfriend. Why would I wait here on this site for my boyfriend when I could just go see him anyways?

Lonely-Fox: (9:31) oh I guess you're right. So if it's not your boyfriend whom you are waiting for…then who was it?

The-Last-Raven: (9:32) ***sigh*** it was you stupid. I was waiting for you. I don't talk to anyone else on here.

Lonely-Fox: (9:36) ….oh I'm flattered :) but I do have homework of my own to get to I will talk to you tomorrow =D goodnight Raven

The-Last-Raven: (9:36) Good night Foxy sleep well tonight

Lonely-Fox has signed off

Sasuke sighed loudly after pushing back from his desk. He got his things ready for the morning and slipped into his bed. _He lives in the same city as me and yet I still don't know who he is…and I think I really like him_. With thoughts of this mysterious boy Sasuke slowly fell asleep.

On the Other side of the City

Naruto stared at the conversation he had had with the boy of his dreams. Naruto was one of the kids at his school that was pushed aside, never looked at, always bullied. If anyone ever knew he was gay that would be the icing on the cake. Months ago he wanted to talk to some people and how they cope with being gay and it not being socially accepted. His friend told him to try a new website for gays to chat anonymously online free of charge. Naruto skipped over people with pin names like Horny-And-Waiting or Kinky-Love. After scrolling through a name caught his eye The-Last-Raven. Why would someone use a raven for their name and why is there only one left? Naruto had thought. He too had used a fox to represent himself but ravens were dark and mysterious but gorgeous and sleek. He had typed a hello to this Last-Raven and ever since they have talked about everything.

Seeing that Raven – as Naruto calls him – had just told him he waited for him. For five whole hours, it was a shock and he was not expecting that. He was expecting Raven to have a boyfriend already now that school in back in session. As he asked if it was a boyfriend the raven was waiting for Naruto silently wished for there to be none. He had been so surprised being called stupid didn't even faze him.

"He waited for me. That means he likes me? No I'm looking to far into this. He just likes me as a friend," Naruto talked out loud because he was the only one in his apartment and tended to do that from time to time to fill the ever-present silence. Naruto checked the time and sprang to his feet to go to work. He needing to work to keep the apartment he has since his godfather Jiriya was always off doing "research" for his adult books he writes. One would think Naruto would be rich if his godfather made all that money from all the books he sells but Jiriya told Naruto he didn't get a cent because what lesson would he learn that way. Naruto had a hard time finding a job for his real father being the corrupt murderer Kyubbi didn't help the odds of finding a part time job.

A car horn sounded from outside. "Shit! I'm not ready yet," Naruto ran around to gather the things he needed for his 'job' and ran down the steps that lead to his apartment and jumped into Sasukra's car.

"We are going to be late now you know," Sasukra scolded Naruto as he clicked his seatbelt together. "Were you talking to _him_ again," a blush on Naruto's cheeks was all the answer she needed. "Boy do you have it bad! You have the hots for someone you don't even know his real name," Saukra laughed as she drove down the winding streets

"We talk every night what do you expect from me!" Naruto exclaimed his face tinted red. "Can we just get this hell of work over with? And then discuss my nonexistent love life please?"

"Fine fine but at lunch tomorrow I want the new scoop, I can tell your hiding something from me," Sakura accused as she stopped in front of the building they would be in for the next six hours. Naruto hesitantly got out of the car, took a deep breath then slowly let it out as he stepped towards his nightmare. "Come on let's get in there before that snake makes us stay longer then we need to tonight."

As the duo entered Orochimaru practically slithered up against Naruto "Ah good for you to finally show up. Your to get dressed and go out second tonight, hmm that's not much time," his eyes showed his amusement before he walked away.

"Damn it. I hate him. I was hoping for some time to take the edge off first…" Naruto said out loud as he walked to his dressing room. A knock came from the door as he was buttoning his black dress shirt "Who is it?" Naruto called as he put eyeliner on to make his eyes stand out even more. Two small white pills were placed on the vanity where he was steadily at work by a dainty pale hand. Not having to turn around but only to look up in the mirror he could see Ino with a tight smile "thanks Ino…I am going to need those, even if I hate them."

"Sakura told me you'd be second and figured you'd need a quick replacement for booze," Ino informed him. "Well good luck I'll see you later," and with that she sauntered out to go do what their boss had put her to work. _I hate taking these things they always make me feel so wrong after I get home, but you gatta do what you gatta do and right now this is what I gatta do. At least the smell of smoke and alcohol wont bother me tonight and their stares wont be so bad either._ With a sigh he downed the pills without water, waited three minutes then scurried to the curtain to where he'd be called next. As soon as he stepped through the red satin the pills had began to take effect and he would be okay, or as okay as you can be on drugs, till the end of the night.

"I don't see why he treats me like that. All I do is everything he says and he still makes me do the worst shit," Naruto complained on their way home from work. "I'm not feeling to great can I spend the night Sakura?"

"Of course you can hun, Ino is coming too so we'll all sleep in my room tonight okay? And I'll make you some thing that will help your stomach" Sakura assured him. They got to Sakuras apartment and no one answered when she called out that she was home, her mom the alcoholic she is was either asleep or at some pub drowning in booze. "You go lay down and I'll be there in a sec after Ino get here okay?"

"Yeah sure," Naruto yawned as he trudged to Sakuras room to plop down on her king size bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Naruto had curled into a ball on top of the covers. Sakura came in ten minutes later with Ino to find him still in this position. Maneuvering the duvet around to lay across all of them too a little work and they all were asleep, each dreaming of the person they were beginning to fall in love with

AN: So I hope you enjoyed chapter one and review please! =D I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this chapter took me a few days to write because of school and the words didn't flow like they did for the first one. But I got it done! Yay! I hope you like this one.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto only the ideas of this story.

Warning: get ready for a little groping :p

Walking through the corridor of Konoha High at this hour of the morning was like ramming your head against the wall several times and trying to walk strait. He had never been much of a morning person and having to be at school at 6 AM was pure torture to the young Uchiha. Track practice had been moved to the mornings, for those who also played football could do both. With a sigh we pushed open the locker room door bracing him self to get his nose bombarded with the stench of body odor, feet, and something he didn't even want to think about what it was. Slowly peeling off his clothing to change into tight shorts and the muscle shirt they were given, which in Sasuke's opinion looked ridiculous and very unfashionable; not that he'd ever admit to that.

"Nice ass Uchiha," was heard before a loud slap sounded. It was none other than Neji. "You shouldn't leave it hanging out their for all these horny men to ogle at, you know," Neji said wiggling his eyes brows. His locker placed next to Sasuke's, he quickly dressed next to him.

A death glair was sent Neji's way but was ineffective for Neji had seen it an uncountable amount of times. "If your hand ever comes in contact with my body again I will break it," Sasuke snarled out.

"Oh? Ok my hands won't touch," a smirk formed on Nejis lips. "But the rest of me will," he pressed his body against Sasuke's and was leaning in for a kiss when a loud bang came from the door way. Sasuke quickly shoved Neji away, locked his locker, and stormed off right past Kiba. No one in school knew about Sasuke's little secret of being gay. Neji, openly gay himself, was always hitting on the raven haired boy just to tick him off and to see how far he could go with the paler student.

"Whoa man why are you in such a hurry to get to track practice, all it _is_, is running," Kiba said also being the person who opened the door so hard it made the loud noise. Grumbling curses Sasuke stomped out to the track to start his warm up. "What's with him?" Kiba asked Neji who was the only one in the locker room besides himself. A smug smirk was splayed across Neji's face as he shook his head indicating he would say nothing.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Were late! School already started and we are late! Girls wake up!" Naruto ran through Sakura's house throwing on cloths he had left over from other sleepovers. He entered Sakura's room after having put real cloths on; what he had on last night he would not consider to be 'real' clothing. Shorts that almost went up his ass, a button up shirt tied like a girl does under her boobs and cowboy boots was – to Naruto – not real clothing. "Ino you've had enough beauty sleep now wake up!" he called into her ear.

"No mommy five more minutes," Sakura wined into her pillow. She ripped the duvet away from Ino's balled up body.

"Asuma-sensei is going to have our ass when we get there, if we even make it in time for his class. Sakura, Ino get a move on or else I'm taking your Barbie car and drive it my self," Naruto always said Sakura's pink corvette looked like a life size replica Barbie car. He was a step away from the keys when he felt murderous glairs coming from behind him.

"Touch the keys and you're a dead man Uzumaki!" Sakura and Ino were fully dressed and ready to go in the blink of an eye. _'Finally, if that's all it took I would have done that a half hour ago!'_ The trio jumped into Sakura's car and sped off to school hoping to make it in time for the second half of their second class.

Quickly finding a spot relatively close to Konoha High entrance two blonds and one pink haired blurs could be seen as they sprinted through the halls to get to Asuma-Sensei's class. Making it in time for notes and a detention to each of them they took their usual seat. "Late again? Asuma is ready to throw you against the wall with all these tardies man," Kiba whispered into Naruto's ear.

"I know, I was up late again last night and couldn't help it…I have work and studies it just takes forever ya know," was Narutos' reply. With out wasting any time he got out his spiral and began writing down notes as best he could, but his mind began to wonder. _'I guess with all the tips Sakura makes she could afford that Barbie car…Kiba seems to be happy about something I guess I should ask him about it later, that kids hair is so dark it reminds me of a raven…I wonder how my raven is doing in school today.' _With a start Naruto realized he just referred to The-Last-Raven as _**HIS**_. '_Oh man when did that start…he was only supposed to be helping me get over the fact that I'm gay, or at least bi-sexual…oh man this isn't good what if he is some old perv like Ino says he is, maybe I shouldn't talk to him anymor-' _Naruto was jolted out of his thoughts by a nudge to the side by Kiba who was looking between him and Asuma. "Um, could you repeat that?"

"First your late to class then your not even paying attention! Am I boring you Mr. Uzumaki? Should we go frolic in the flowers and hold hand singing melodies?" Asuma-sensei was really angry today; he must not have had his cigarette break yet. The class snickered at their teacher's anger and the fact that it was once again pointed at Naruto.

"N-no sir your not boring I'm just really tired from studying last night…" he tried to explain but trailed off mid way.

"You think school is a joke? How about you spend our next group project with Sasuke Uchiha. Maybe he can whip you into shape." And with that Asuma-sensei began paring groups up leaving Sasuke and Naruto to be in the same pair. Sasuke almost groaned, had he not been an Uchiha he would have.

"Um, so I guess were together on this one," Naruto Said sheepishly. "I could come over Thursday night to start the project..?" Naruto suggested.

_'Thursdays are the days I talk to my Fox for hours cause he's off of what ever work he does.' _"Sorry I'm busy Thursday another time" Sasuke replied sounding like he didn't even care. "Wednesday is more convenient for me, I will see you on Wednesday," he turned and walked out of the class just as the bell rang.

_ 'THAT BASTARED! Just waving me off like that. Asuma thinks he's going to whip me into shape? More like the other way around. I study for hours specially when I'm not on stage. Of course I don't think this is a joke, nothing is more important to me than to get out of this hell of a city and never look back' _Naruto complained in his head while he went to his next class.

Lonely-Fox: (8:15) hey how was your day?

The-Last-Raven: (8:16) awful I had to wake up early to get to track practice got man handled in the locker room then I was paired with an idiot for a project

Lonely-Fox: (8:18) Oh my god! That must have been awful, he just pressed up against you? In the locker room! I have a project coming up too. I got paired with a real bastard. I think he has a stick rammed up his ass

The-Last-Raven (8:19) yeah he does it to me from time to time, he's pretty open about his sexuality, I hope he hasn't caught on about me, though I threaten to break his limbs every time he touches me. Sounds like a real prick. I'm sorry to hear such a sweet heart got paired with an ass

Lonely-Fox: (8:20) why do you say such things to me?

The-Last-Raven: (8:21) What things?

Lonely-Fox: (8:25) um never mind! I should go I have work in a bit and I need to study before. I can't wait to talk to you all night on Thursday! =D

The-Last-Raven: (8:26) I'm looking forward to it :) I made sure my schedule was clear so we could.

Lonely-Fox: (8:27) well I'll talk to you then cause Wednesday I'm busy with my partner…project partner that is

The-Last-Raven: (8:28) fair well sweet heart. Till we meet again.

Sasuke was having a hard time believing he actually sent that to anyone, especially his new mystery crush. He supposed he'd have to find a way to flirt sooner or later and this was the beginning. Maybe someday soon he could invite him to meet and they would hit it off great right from the start. Sasuke already having done his homework decided that going to bed early would make it easier to wake up early.

Naruto hit his head on the keyboard. Flirting. That's the only word for what Raven had just done. He was so not ready for flirting; Naruto had just realized he liked the guy! And he doesn't even know what the dude looks like or even his real name! He needed to see this guy for real, just not yet; Naruto was a bit of a chicken. '_What if he thinks I'm ugly? Or boring? Or stupid? What if he's a thirty-five year old man with a beer belly trying to get a high school kid to give him a quicky. What am I going to do?'_ These worries filled Naruto's head, as he got dressed for another night of hell and sleeping a max of four hours.

AN: ALRIGHT! So we have some friction between our two, unbeknownst to them, lovers. Will Narutos' questions be answered? Will Sasuke get the hang of flirting over cyber space? And why is Kiba so cheerful? All will be answered in due time. Stick around for the next chapter of the World Wide Web is Smaller than you think. **Also please review it will be very much appreciated. **Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been AGES since I posted last, but I wanted to make this chapter longer than the others. I will have another chapter up this month I am hoping. I've been quite busy with school and work. Hope you enjoy this one =D **

AND I DO NOT OWN NARUTO sad face

Orochimaru was extremely displeased. His best dancer, a favorite to all, was asking for another day off. He already gets Thursdays off and now he wanted a Wednesday too? How dare he expect something like that? He was already so generous; allowing him to work under age, agreeing to let him have one day off a week so he could catch up on his studies, letting him have a larger percent of the profits he draws in than any of the other dancers and what does he get in return for these kindnesses? Greed! Well if little Naru wants more special gifts he will have to work for this one. "Alright Naruto," Orochimaru said in a voice all to calm, "if you want more time off you will have to work extra on Friday Saturday and Sunday when most of our business comes in. You will do stage work double time and you will be in the private rooms more, no bar service all week."

That was the punishment he got for asking for one extra day off, he would grit his teeth and bear it because he was strong and even if a bastard made him have to do extra he would never let on to Orochimaru how much he despised this place. "Oh thank you sir I am so grateful I wont let you down this weekend," Naruto said with a wide grin that was so fake Orochimaru could almost tell. After his meeting with the snake Naruto ran out so he could perform so he could hopefully calm his boss's anger a bit before the weekend.

Already having downed his pills and a few glasses of alcohol he was in the perfect state of mind to bring in the big bucks. Upon this night he was dressed as a fox -how appropriate for his stage name was Foxxi- wearing ears and a tail along with skintight tan colored leather shorts with a furry half shirt exposing his navel and high-healed boots his face already adorned with whiskers. Naruto's strut was almost animalistic. Like a peacock fanning its feathers in order to gain the attention of the female; that was exactly his job, to flaunt his 'goods' as if they were feathers to attract the men and women in this bar to shower him with bills upon bills.

Naruto walked strait to the edge of the stage with his hand on his hips like a supermodel on a runway and grabbed the first man he saw by his tie and went at him like he was going to kiss him but quickly pushed the mans' head back so he'd fall back into his seat before downing this strangers drink. Taking a few steps away he looked over his shoulder back at the crowd and winked before bending over to show off his ass. Slowly standing up Naruto grabbed the pole that was in front of him and jumped on it swinging himself around then slipping off his shirt to reveal his supple muscles.

Counting all the money he had acquired was a difficult task in his inebriated state he was in. " eight hundred twenty two, eight hundred twenty…twenty um… what comes after…oh I don't even know." Just then a knock came from Naruto's dressing room door.

"Hey sweet heart ready to go?" it was Sakura ready to take Naruto home.

"I haven't finished counting my monies," Naruto replied slurring many of his words. "Could you pwease hewlp me?" he picked up the large stack of ones, fives, and even twenties and handed it to Sakura.

"You made all of this tonight Naruto? This has to be over a thousand dollars!" Sakura was shocked to see how much money her friend had made in only one performance. Quickly counting it all so they could get out of the club she managed to figure out Naruto had made exactly one thousand two hundred and eighty four dollars. This will surely please Orochimaru. "I'm going to go give this to the boss and then were going alright?" All Naruto was capable of doing was a nod before he slipped his head on his hands and preceded to fall asleep.

Sakura knocked on a large door that lead to Orochimaru's office, disrupting the man from his work. "WHAT! I'm busy come back later."

"It's Sakura sir, I have something you might like."

"Fine come in but make it quick." Sakura opened the door with great haste. Placing two stacks of money on top of his desk quickly, not wanting to anger the boss even more. She had moved some of Naruto's money to hers so it wouldn't look like he was the only one who made money around here making him never have a day off. "Whose is all of this?" Orochimaru asked in amazement.

"Mine and Naruto's, its all from tonight. We wanted to make sure you were alright with us taking two days off this week so we made sure to make extra," Sakura told him knowing what Naruto had been thinking.

"Well I'll be damned, now get out!" Sakura didn't have to be told twice. She scurried away to find a sleeping Naruto drooling all over his arm.

"Naruto hun you gatta wake up now I'm taking you home," Sakura said as she shook him. When Naruto didn't wake up she started to panic. "Naruto wake up!" she shoved harder. "If you don't wake up right now I'm gunna-!" her words were cut off by an awaking blonde.

"What's with all the shouting? Naruto said in a tone a little kid would use after taking his afternoon nap.

"You had me scared! I've trying to wake you up for five minutes." With a sigh she said, "Come on lets go home you need to shower and sleep off that alcohol."

Once again Sasuke dragged himself out of bed for the umpteenth time to get to track practice. _'If Neji even thinks about touching me, I will rip off his ball sack'_ Sasuke thought to himself while changing into his track uniform before going to school. _'This way I can just throw my stuff in the locker and leave with out staying too long.'_ Hopefully his plan would work.

"Good morning little brother, your up early"

"I'm up this early every morning," Sasuke ground out.

"Eat breakfast with me, we haven't spoken in days. I have no idea what is going on with you lately," Itachi commented.

"I don't have time, and eating this early always makes me sick."

"You can't take a few minutes out of you busy life to sit with me? I am hurt," Itachi guilted him.

"Fine let's talk, what do you want to know?"

"How is school and practice going?"

"School is just fine and practice is the same as always."

"You should bring friends over more often Sasuke," Itachi suggested

"I actually have a project to do and my partner is coming over today."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

To say Sasuke was shocked would be an understatement. His jaw dropped open in a very un-Uchiha way. He had not told Itachi he was gay, and there was no way he would ever think _Naruto_ to be a friend let alone a boyfriend. He's loud, obnoxious, an idiot, all the things Sasuke was not. "Not even in the next life." Sasuke spat out.

"Ah so you are gay. I will admit I had my doubts when I saw you had been on that website for gays but now I know you are. Don't worry I do not care of your sexual preference. I just wish you had told me," Itachi said in a foreign tone to Sasuke's ears.

"I have to go," Sasuke said in a hurried tone wanting to get away.  
"I'll see you and your friend after school then. Have a good day _brother,"_ The way he said brother was just too creepy for Sasuke to process this early in the morning. Getting in his car, he shuttered at the thought of Itachi being understanding. Speeding through several green lights, luck was on his side so far and he arrived at school only a short time later than he wanted to.

Sasuke tossed his belongings in his cramped locker just as Neji spotted him. "Already dressed are we? Well I think I can fix tha—"his face was slammed against the lockers making the diamond patter form on his cheek.

"I am in no mood to be fucked with today Hyūga, and as a matter of fact I'm never in a mood for it. So keep your grimy hands off me and just run your ass around the track," Sasuke had, had enough and decided to act upon it. After releasing Neji from his hold he stalked out of the locker room anger than usual making his running time that much better. Gai-sensei was very impressed with his 'new embracement of the springtime of youth.' No one ever understood what he was talking about, well except for one, Lee was Gai-sensei's clone even dressed and talked like him.

_'I feel awful. How did I even get here? Where is here anyways? Ouch and why does my head hurt so badly? Ok Naruto think what happened last night? I asked for Wednesday off then had some things to drink and those white pills before I went on stage, then I couldn't count the money then…then what?' _Naruto felt so crappy he couldn't even open his eyes. With slow motions he coaxed his eyelids to split apart to look around his surroundings. A soft bed was below him and a warm blanket above. _'How did I get this? It's so warm.'_ Snuggling further into the warm cover he felt a body next to him. Naruto's eyes shot open wide with shock but once he saw it was only Sakura he calmed down immediately. With a sigh he laid back down so he could go to sleep some more but was interrupted by the door opening and an unusually chirpy blonde coming through.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty! You two need to shower so we can go to school and tonight is Narutos' date with Sasuke!"

"Ino why in the name of everything that is holy are you so chipper today? And it's not a date, it's a project" Naruto said tiredly.

"Call it what you want, its still a night alone with Sasuke asking him questions about his personal life," a sigh ended her dreamlike expression. "Now go shower you smell awful."

"How did I get here anyways?"

"Well I had to drag your sorry butt to the car then instead of driving all the way home to lug you up a bunch of flight of stairs to your crappy apartment I decided to bring you to Ino's" the now fully awake Sakura explained. The bed shifted as she got up and crossed the room to the bath. "I'll go first," she said with a wink.

Naruto groaned and told Ino he would be in the kitchen eating, waiting for Sakura to take her shower. He opened every cabinet and found zero ramen; his heart almost broke. "Why is there no ramen? That's like… like a crime!" Naruto expressed loudly for Ino to hear but she ignored him. Deciding to make a more "nutritious" breakfast for himself and the girls, he made omelets. As he ate his Sakura came out in a towel around her body and one in her hair smiling in gratitude for the food.

Everyone was finally ready for school with twenty minutes to get there; luckily Ino's house was fifteen away and with Sakuras crazy driving they would get there in ten. Not wanting to around the girls anymore Naruto decided to put his things in his locker. Slowly trudging his way through the halls moving around everyone who got in his way Naruto arrived at his locker. He just felt so tired; work was taking a toll on his energy level. How was he supposed to be the happy go lucky kid everyone sees him as if he doesn't have the energy to fake it? _'Maybe I should take up coffee drinking, the caffeine and sugar would probably help my mood, but I hate the taste. Maybe soda will do the trick? I didn't even do my history homework or math. And tonight is that stupid project with duck butt who can't even be bothered to ask if I was free tonight and now I have to suffer even more just to get tonight off. I am going to tell him off the first chance I ge-_' Narutos thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the bell. Startled into action he slammed his locker door shut and ran to his first period.

Lunch was like an oasis in the death filled dessert, Naruto needed a break from the droning of his teachers. Throughout his classes his eyes would not stay open, he had been yelled at multiple times in all his morning classes. Grabbing a tray and loading it up with food, some of which he could not identify.

"Naruto! Come over here." Sakuras voice came through the buzz of the cafeteria. Without hesitation Naruto headed to his normal seat next to his pink haired friend. "we were just talking about how lucky you are to get to spend time with Sasuke." She said with a giggle.

"More like torture, he hates me and I hate him end of story. I'm to tired to try to fight you guys, so please just don't say his name around me toda-"

"Naruto, I expect you to meet me at my car after school. I assume you don't have a car so I will take you to my home then I will take you back to your house after we have finished." Sasuke interrupted Naruto's rant. Due to fatigue Naruto merely nodded once in reply, he didn't care what this bastard had to say as long as they got this stupid project over with quickly he would be happy.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and Naruto couldn't be any unhappier then he was now. Throwing open his locker, he decided to just chuck his textbooks in not needing them for homework tonight. After slamming his locker shut he trudged his way to the parking lot to find his "partner."

"Hey idiot, the car is right here," Sasuke called from the driver's side. Naruto had never seen such a gorgeous car, it made him hate Sasuke even more than before. 'Why should he get everything just handed to him? He probably just asked for it and was given the stupid car right away.' Closing the door hard as he got in made Sasuke give him a scowl; "don't slam the door stupid. It's a car not a toy."

The drive to the Uchiha estate was a silent one; Naruto was quite uncomfortable. He was used to music, chats about anything, some kind of noise inside a car, but it was completely silent. Naruto fidgeted with his hands, not knowing what to do with them. "Would you quit that?" Sasuke asked glancing over at him.

"Stop what?" Naruto was perplexed at what he had done to upset the dark haired boy this time. "I'm trying not to make noise and it's very difficult yah know. I'm trying to make sure you're not all pissed off the whole time we do our project but I guess that was a waste of time," Naruto huffed.

To say Sasuke was touch would be an overstatement, he knew people tried to make sure he was happy but never had they voiced it. It surprised him that Naruto would be so blunt about such a silly thing. "Well you can stop fidgeting now because we're here," Sasuke said as he pulled into the driveway of the Uchiha estate.

**What will happen in the Uchiha estate between the two boys? Will Itachi try to interfere? Will the boys ever know they actually secretly love one another? Find out in the next chapter of WWWISYT! Hope you liked it, feed back, POSITIVE or NEGATIVE is always welcome byeeee**


	4. Authors note

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

* * *

Hey guys its S.E.L. I wanted some feed back. I know it's been ages since I've updated and I've had some junk happening to make lately so I haven't been able to write much. What I wanted to know is if I should start the beginning over and show how they actually met online? I don't have a beta so I figured why not just ask the readers. I would be appreciative of your feed back. Would you want to know how this all began and start the story over still using these chapters but later on? Or re-cap with a flash back or a memory? Or should I scrap the whole story? Also if you have a better idea just let me know. I love criticism and compliments. Any ideas good or bad will be taken into consideration :) THANKS!

S.E.L


End file.
